


Sex, Interrupted

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN KinkGo 2021 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Incest, M/M, Mentions of Bottom!Sam, Sam is 18 in this fic, Sibling Incest, Talk of Marking, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean, mentions of top!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Sam and Dean are going at it when they get a phone call.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN KinkGo 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119557
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Sex, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER SPN KINKGO SQUARE
> 
> Square: Coitus Interruptus

“Oh, God, yes Sam,” Dean moaned as Sam pressed his legs closer to his chest, opening him up to his younger brother more as they fucked.

They had the rare opportunity- John was out collecting tips on a case, and wasn’t due to be back for another couple of hours still. Plenty of time for them to fuck.

And they have fucked. Extensively. Dean’s fucked Sam, they’ve sucked each other off, and now, Sam was fucking Dean.

God, Dean loved being on the bottom. Sam’s cock was the best.

Also, since they’ve started fucking, they’ve started picking up more women at the bars and the like for trysts. John hasn’t caught on.

So they think.

“Like that, De?” Sam murmured, leaning down to hungrily kiss his older brother, pulling his hair.

Dean didn’t reply with words, couldn’t reply with words. He blindly grabbed his brother’s biceps, feeling the raw power beneath them as he moaned and kissed him back. Sam was a scrawny thing just two years ago, when did he turn into this man that was full of muscle and sinew just simmering beneath the surface?

He didn’t care. He loved it. He didn’t care how wrong it was, to fuck and be fucked by his older brother. Shit was awesome.

His legs slid down and wrapped around Sam’s waist, squeezing, digging his heels into the small of Sam’s back to egg him on, and Sam rose to the challenge, his thrusts harsher, his breathing ragged.

“Gonna cum so soon, baby brother?” Dean teased as Sam’s lips dropped from his own to his neck. Dean tilted his head back to expose the long expanse of his neck.

“Not until I mark you up, big brother,” Sam laughed breathlessly, nipping at the tender skin of his brother’s neck.

“Oh don’t you dare,” Dean laughed, groaning as the head of Sam’s cock brushed against his prostate. “Dad will see and ask-”

“Who says I’m going to bite your neck?” Sam chuckled, kissing down the tendon in Dean’s neck. “I was thinking about your shoulder, right where you can hide it but also see and feel it.”

“You’re an evil bitch, Sammy,” Dean moaned. He was going to cum soon, if Sam didn’t hurry the fuck-

The opening notes to “Hell is For Children” by Pat Benetar started blaring through the small hotel room, and both Dean and Sam _froze_.

“Who’s gonna answer it?” Dean asked as the lyrics kicked in.

Sam scrambled for the phone on the bedside table and answered it, putting it on speaker. “Hey Dad,” he said, swallowing to catch his breath and hope that John didn’t hear how thoroughly fucked out he was.

“Hey Sammy, is Dean there?” John asked.

“Here,” Dean said, swallowing himself in order to try to sound more ‘aware’ and not fucked out. “What’s up?”

“Hey, so I’m heading back to the hotel, I think I’ve got a solid lead,” John said. “We should be able to do the salt and burn tonight. Sam, did you finish your homework?”

“Yes sir,” Sam said with a nod. That was something that Sam had been insistent on- finishing his homework before they fucked. “It’s all done.”

“Good. We’ll hit the road after you get out of school tomorrow, we should be able to find another job soon.”

Both Sam and Dean nodded, looking at each other.

“Sounds good, Dad,” Dean said, rubbing his hand over his face.

“Alright. I’ll see you boys in about fifteen minutes.” The line went dead.

Sam, reluctantly, pulled out of Dean and whined, staring down at his flushed, hard cock. “Thanks, Dad, for being such a buzzkill,” he grumbled.

“We’ll finish later, baby,” Dean said, sitting up and pulling his brother in for a kiss. "I promise." 

They kissed for a few minutes before they hurried to get dressed.

When John Winchester arrived, Dean was listening to music on a Walkman he had picked up in a pawnshop and Sam was on the bed, reading ahead in his textbook. A new school meant a new curriculum, and he’d rather be more knowledgeable than less. There was no indication of the passionate sex that had occurred, although Sam’s hair was more messed up than usual, and Dean’s lips were a tad bit fuller.

If John knew, he didn’t say anything as he launched into an explanation of what he had found out.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> TikTok: @officerlucifer
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
